


Hunka Hunka Burnin' Fruitcake

by Mylari



Series: Hunk's Corner drabbles [24]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylari/pseuds/Mylari
Summary: Hunk tries to introduce Allura to fruitcake...





	Hunka Hunka Burnin' Fruitcake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hunk's Corner (thenewhrh.weebly.com) drabble challenge using the prompts "Fruitcake", "Fireplace", and/or "Vixen"

"What on Arus is that smell?" Keith asked as he walked into the room.

"Fruitcake," Lance answered flatly. "Well, it was a fruitcake. Now it's another log in the fireplace."

"Do I even want to know?" the commander continued, wrinkling his nose.

Lance shrugged. "It was pretty funny actually. Now that Pidge is officially Arusian, he's been petitioning Princess Allura to add some Baltan traditions and holidays to the calendar. Hunk got wind of it and decided that Earth shouldn't be left out just because it hasn't been blown to smithereens. They managed to wear her down enough that she agreed to give them one day to share if they could find a way to blend the holidays together."

Keith blinked and sat heavily on the couch. His mouth opened and closed a few times, but his brain couldn't find the words to form coherent questions. Lance chuckled and took his captain's silence as a cue to continue.

"Well, long story short, I'm not sure exactly how many holidays they tried to mash together, or which ones they considered. What I do know is that Hunk managed to get his hands on a fruitcake, though as you can smell, it wasn't a traditional Earth variety. He convinced Allura to taste it, but after one nibble she tossed the rest into the fireplace."

"If it tasted anything like that smell, I'm surprised she agreed to taste it and didn't just get rid of it."

Lance smirked. "I think that was her original intention, but Hunk made puppy dog eyes at her and she gave in. I can't be sure that she actually ate any of it."

"Probably for the best."

"Y'know… Allura can be quick when she wants to be." Lance paused for a moment. "Until I saw her swipe the rest of the fruitcake from his hands and toss it into the fire, I wouldn't have believed that she could move that fast. Looks like that extra judo training you've been giving her has been doing wonders for her reflexes," Lance continued blandly, one eyebrow raised.

Keith just nodded slowly, refusing to take his second's bait. "So where are they now?"

"No idea. He called her a vixen and chased her out of the room. I'm surprised they didn't run you over in the hallway."

"Musta gone the other way," he said with a shrug. "Guess I better go find them and make sure nobody gets hurt and leaves us a lion short."

"I'll go with you. You might need an extra pair of hands to hold Hunk back."

Keith snorted. "Uh-huh. You just want an excuse to get away from the smell in here."

"As if you weren't doing the same thing."

"How about we just forget them both and go for a swim instead?"

"That, o wise commander, sounds like a great idea. Last one in the lake has to taste Hunk's next fruitcake," Lance yelled as he sprinted from the room, Keith hot on his heels.


End file.
